The present invention relates to the field of wearable computer-based systems, and more specifically, to a wearable hypermedium system, using hypertexted, animated, voice-synthesized, voice-activated information retrieval, for accessing, manipulating and displaying digitized information stored on a mass storage or other device, or otherwise rendered network-available. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a hypermedium system for xe2x80x9chands-freexe2x80x9d operation where the user is able to access, manipulate, display, input and retrieve, with minimal inconvenience, information in hypertexted, animated, voice-synthesized, voice-activated wearable form. xe2x80x9cHands-free,xe2x80x9d as used herein, refers to a unit that permits a user to operate virtually without the requirement that his hands to support the unit or to enter commands via a keyboard or other device.
1. General Background
In the field of maintenance and repair of complex machines and facilities such as airplanes, ships and nuclear power plants, maintenance and repair persons access numerous, sometimes thousands, of manuals and hundreds of instructions that are typically available in printed medium bound and available in various locations. For example, the maintenance manuals of a Boeing 747 would fill the entire space of itself and, one small nuclear power plant involves 4,000 manuals and 8,000 procedures. Moreover, paper-based manuals are seldom located where they are needed the most, and the procedures embodied in these manuals themselves produce unmanageable paperwork. Paper documentation is heavy, bulky, and costly to maintain. Even if the maintenance manuals are stored in an electronic media, they are still not, in most instances, conveniently available where they are needed mostxe2x80x94with the maintenance and repair persons in the field repairing the equipment. Moreover, electronic storage has proceeded along the same lines as manual storage, although the electronic medium has the capacity of showing at most a few pages at a time.
In the sales and service industries, persons dealing with customers often have to meet the conflicting requirements of mobility and ready access to detailed information concerning inventory. There has long been a need for a convenient data retrieval system, displaying images and being capable of speaking to the user in an ordinary language. There is also a need for a mechanism by which a sales or service person, may at the same time, record orders or other related information to be input into the database maintained at company headquarters.
The world""s information has been doubling in every three years and it seems that the speed of information accumulation continues to accelerate. With the advent of CD-ROM technology, much of this information is available to any user of a personal computer with a CD-ROM drive. A single CD-ROM disc costs less than $2 to produce but holds information equivalent to that of 500,000 pages of printed materials, such as an airplane maintenance manual, which could cost $2000 to produce. By way of example, one CD-ROM disc contains the equivalent of an 80-foot-high stack of text reports on paper using up the equivalent of eight adult trees. To date, CD-ROM is the only logical choice for large-scale information storage, distribution, and publishing and, digital information provides substantial benefits in search, retrieval and manipulation over printed or microfiche data. As technologies develop, however, other mass storage devices will likely emerge (e.g., zip drives and the introduction of DVD-ROM), or, in the alternative, wireless communications (e.g., portable satellite connections) all of which falling within the scope of this invention.
While notebook computers and other portable devices allow trained users to access databases in the field, such machines are not adapted for speech decoding and require a high level of training by the user. They require the use of both hands by the user and typically a desk top or other surface to hold the apparatus, and are often difficult or impossible to see in bright lights or natural daylight. These inconveniences arise as a consequence of a collision between typical information retrieval (via text) and computer-available information (via a screen).
As expected, the design of most electronic documentation today falls into the same trap as that of the first-generation cars. Most xe2x80x9celectronic manualsxe2x80x9d are designed in a xe2x80x9clinear formxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94very much like the printed manual, which is in many instances so inappropriate for electronic information as the xe2x80x9chorseless carriagexe2x80x9d design was for the modern automobile. In fact, a computer screen is a poor medium to convey text. Consequently there is a danger of misreading words on a screen, especially when attention is divided between the screen and focusing on the equipment being repaired.
For background purposes, the instant invention, directed to a hand-free, mass-storage based wearable computer and a system for creating hypermedium information to the wearer through the device, liberates maintenance and repair persons from cumbersome manuals and desk-bound delivery systems that have made impossible the availability of massive amounts of critical information in the field. The instant invention allows a user to comfortably wear on his body massive amounts of maintenance and repair information out into the field while his hands are free to carry tools and perform repairs. A heads-up display can easily be flipped to the side of the headset so that the user""s eyes can be unimpeded for close inspection of work in progress. The display can be easily flipped back in front of one eye for checking on repair instruction.
One important aspect of this invention is its ability to display information in a hypermedium form, through the use of hypertexted, animated, voice-synthesized, voice-activated wearable information design. A 1990 U.S. Government study found that a multimedia delivery of information is 40% more effective than traditional text-based instruction. Studies of training sessions using multimedia aids showed a 30% increase of retention rate and a learning curve that showed a 30% increase in speed over the traditional training methods.
Another imperative for delivering information in hypermedium form is the mindset of the generations who have been fed much information via television. These generations are much more graphically oriented and will better understand ideas and instructions conveyed in a multimedia form as the U.S. Government study shows.
Furthermore, repair manuals are seldom written in plain language. Many people would avoid reading a maintenance manual if someone could instead be found to demonstrate the maintenance or repair. Through the use of hypertexted, animated, voice-synthesized, voice-activated wearable information design, manual information in this invention xe2x80x9cshowsxe2x80x9d the user how to perform a repair in much the same way as an experienced mechanic. The display of information in hypermedia formsxe2x80x94dynamically linked text, animation, speech synthesis and graphics, allows the user to proceed at his own pace, choose the mode from which he learns best and to repeat instructions when necessary without bothering any other workers.
Another overwhelming burden to many industries is the volume of paperwork generated or demanded by government regulations. Much of the paperwork on inspections and repairs must be filed by maintenance workers following checklists, etc. Procrastination and neglect are more common than compliance with these government regulations. For example, the persistent problems of inadequate maintenance records has led the Federal Aviation Administration to levy millions of dollars of fines against various airlines and to even shut some of them down. The smart card capability of this invention eliminates the need for paperwork as the records are input into a computer via mouse commands or voice synthesis at the same time as the inspections or repairs are performed.
2. Hypermedium-Format including Hypertext and hyperpix
In the following brief description of hypertext and hypermedia, references are made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,344 and 5,446,891 for disclosure of a general understanding of object-oriented hypermedia systems. Reference is also made to B. Schneiderman, Hypertext: Hands On!, Addison-Wesley Publ. Co., (1989), for a general background discussion of the hypertext concept. For a more introductory treatment, reference is made to J. Conklin, xe2x80x9cHypertext: An Introduction and Surveyxe2x80x9d, IEEE Computer, Vol. 20, pp. 17-41, (1987).
Hypermedia systems allow the user to navigate through large amounts of information and present a promising method for handling the dramatic increase in information available to the user. While paper documents lead the user down a sequential linear path, hypertext documents provide users with a choice of many different paths.
Hypertext describes a particular form of organization and presentation of information in a computer and is an element of a class of systems known as hypermedia. Hypermedia exploit the computer""s ability to link together information from a wide variety of sources as a tool for exploring a particular topic. Such systems embrace large numbers of xe2x80x9cdata objects,xe2x80x9d which can be panels of text, titles, index entries or other data such as images, graphical tables, video or sound information, and so forth. The data object is said to reside at a xe2x80x9cnodexe2x80x9d and may vary in size and type. A collection of such data objects is denominated herein as a hypermedium (or xe2x80x9chypermedium formatxe2x80x9d). For data objects limited to text panels, that is, blocks of text data of varying size, the collection is referred to as a hypertext document.
Each data object is essentially self-contained but may contain references to other such objects or nodes. Such references are normally used in a hypertext document and are referred to as xe2x80x9clinks.xe2x80x9d A link is a user-activated control reference that causes the data object at the link target node to be displayed. Normally, hypertext systems are window-based and the newly displayed object appears in a new window. The new object or panel may, of course, contain additional links to other such panels. By following these links from panel to panel, the user xe2x80x9cnavigatesxe2x80x9d through and about the hypertext document. This scheme provides user-control over the order of information presentation and permits the user to select what is of interest and how to pursue a given topic.
Thus, a hypertext document essentially consists of a set of individual data objects or nodes interconnected by links. Each link is a relation between two nodes. The link relation includes data relating the location of the first panel where the link starts and the location of the second panel that is the target. Such location information may be stored in various forms, for example, it may be in the form of byte offsets indicating the number of bytes from the start of a file.
The set of link data for a given view of a hypermedium is known in the art as a link matrix and is denominated a link xe2x80x9cprofilexe2x80x9d herein. Each such link profile contains a unique link vector or list for every node in the hypermedium. Each link vector is a list of the links between the corresponding xe2x80x9coriginatingxe2x80x9d node and other xe2x80x9ctargetxe2x80x9d nodes. The aggregate of such vectors, one for each node, makes up one link profile for the hypermedium.
3. Description of Prior Art
The problems described hereinabove have not been specifically addressed in the prior art, but some devices have provided partial and relatively inadequate alternatives to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,639,225 shows a portable TV having a TV housing with a screen large enough to display a real image and a 15 button keypad. The types of displays shown include electronic games, which typically have crude graphics with a relatively small amount of pixel and acoustic data. The device shown is essentially a television display apparatus and lacks any concept of accessing information in a manner that would leave the user free of burdensome screen displays or input devices. Additionally, this device does not provide a mechanism for the user to record data.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,306 shows a small dedicated lightweight device that could visually illustrate extremely limited information in response to queries input from a keypad. In this case, the query is restricted to the names of acoustical chords and the display, essentially a small number of on/off lights, shows only the guitar fingering needed to play the chord. This is thus a single-use apparatus with no adaptability for display of generalized information and no mechanism for recording information in the field.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,987 shows a system for randomly accessing stored images, including engineering drawings. However, this device is intended for the purpose of organizing a series of images for presentation to a large group of individuals. It does not accomplish the reduction of size or overcome the difficulty of displaying information in a virtual hands-free manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,489 shows a data storage and retrieved system and process for use with structural items of data relying on associative indexes to connect related items of data and not to connect unrelated items of data. The associative indexes are formed from mathematical and/or Boolean expressions for allowing know-how of an expert, stored in the system, to be extracted and put into context to a particular situation by a user inputting choices among alternatives and data into the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,891 shows a system for adjusting hypertext links with weighed user goals and activitiesxe2x80x94a smart hypermedia system that acquires user characteristics either directly or inferentially. Simple associative networks serve to model user profiles, including relationships between user goals and the hypermedia information nodes. User profiles can be combined to form group profiles and may be dynamically and continuously updated to form an adaptive system profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,655 shows a user interface system and method for traversing a database. Each set of compared document index terms characterizes an electronic document in a hypertext-type database which is selectively linked in that database with the user""s present position. Each command option is represented by a portrayed character or personality associable to the user as being biased toward a particular type of information.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,249 shows a hypermedia linking service which enables client applications to incorporate hypermedia capabilities in an open system architecture. The users are provided with a consistent hypermedia interface completely managed by the hypermedia services and not by the client application itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,364 shows a method and facility for dynamic video composition and viewing which allows representation and arbitrary association of discrete image segments, both to create final compositions and to permit selective viewing of related segments. Information regarding image segments is retained in data structures that facilitate relational designations thereamong and sorting of image segments.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,407 shows a device for including enhancing information with printed information and method for electronic searching. In addition to printed material, an enhanced book includes enhancing material such as additional text, graphics and sounds, stored in a memory device attached to the book, together with a connector for allowing the enhanced book to be connected to an external computing device for accessing and presenting the enhanced information to the reader.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,468 shows a computer system with parallel processing for information organization. A computerized information retrieval system having consistency among a sensory network portrayed in a visual display, a semantic network that establishes the logic of data organization and retrieval and a mechanical storage network that locates data in a memory structure the networks having an architecture based on a life tree array that splits the search and storage paths into multiple paths for rapid access and retrieval in response to user queries.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,366 shows a method for representation of knowledge in a computer as a network database system. The system defines a novel database engine constituting a method for modeling knowledge as a network of concepts and a plurality of relationships between the concepts comprising the network. Each concept is represented as a record in the database which is identified by a unique record reference number. The unique record reference numbers are stored within the records comprising the database to record the plurality of relationships between concepts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,294 shows an interactive information environment for accessing, controlling, and using information. Available sources of information are accessed, and components are extracted, labeled, and formed into discrete units called contexts. A user selects and rearranges context labels and their associated contents. Contexts are selected and combined into new information structures called alternates, which are combinable with contexts into preferred situations.
The present invention meets the requirement stated above by providing a light, portable hands-off or hands-free hypermedium system, using hypertexted, animated, voice-synthesized, and/or voice-activated wearable information design, for accessing, manipulating and displaying xe2x80x9celectronic manual informationxe2x80x9d.
Generally, the instant invention comprises a wearable hypermedium information retrieval and input system for displaying predetermined digitized data, with a computer having an I/O port; a large capacity information storage and retrieval device interfaced with the I/O port adapted to receive a memory medium containing the predetermined digitized data, the storage and retrieval device being adapted to access the data on the memory medium and to provide the data to the I/O port means, the predetermined digitized data being further organized in a hypermedium format for hypermedium access and retrieval; a virtually hands-free command control device presenting no interference to ordinary use of the hands of the user to provide input commands from the user to the computer via the I/O port means; and a headset adapted to be worn by the user and a head mounted image display supported by the headset having a virtual image display having an eye-piece adapted to be positioned in front of one eye of the user and to display video display information from the computer. Also added are an audio output having an earphone, and a real-time text to speech conversion module adapted to receive speech data from the computer and to provide audio input to a sound transducer in the earphone. Also, the storage and retrieval portion provides read/write capability for the data; and the virtual hands-free command controller has a voice recognition and decoding module for receiving decoding and providing for storage for voice-provided data. The system can be part of a network, can have at least one PCMCIA card slot, interfaces with other devices (like bar code readers, measuring tools, and IEEE cables), provides global positioning information, and includes retinal input control. Importantly, the hypermedium format involves hypertext, hyperpix, and combinations of the two to provide information in a non-linear, associative, intuitive, computer-accessible format for users who comprehend information better via graphical-, audio-, image-, as well as text-based media.
The invention includes a light weight headset having an earphone, microphone and a video display attached in combination. The user looks through an eyepiece to view a virtual image that appears in front of the eyepiece, creating the illusion of a high-resolution computer screen floating in front of the user. The user sees an image that contains a cursor whose movement is controlled by one of a number of devices, including a command control device comprising an isometric or force operated xe2x80x9czero-motion mousexe2x80x9d which causes the cursor to respond to slight motions of the user""s thumb, or voice-activation module or retinal-input control, and the like. Selection of data under the cursor is made by depressing the thumb, thereby leaving the hand relatively free. Other selections for voice-activation are voice commands or retinal locations.
The display system and command control are connected to a very lightweight computer that accesses data from a large capacity storage device, like a CD-ROM or DVD-ROM drive and stores user responses on, for example, a memory card. This allows the user at appropriate times to update the data by exchanging disks and to provide responses to the home office via input to the memory card. Furthermore, the cursor control and display software may be changed, from time to time, by re-programming a portion of the memory card. Other mechanisms for downloading information are also within the scope of the invention, including network access, remote access (via telephone lines or otherwise) or satellite-based communication systems.
Hypermedia have effectively eliminated the paper-bound concept of the page. Information expressed herein is dynamically linked together (hypertext) for user interactively to recall any portion of it (retrieval) or to navigate through it (xe2x80x9cassociationxe2x80x9d).
Information displayed herein creatively and uniquely uses xe2x80x9chyperpixxe2x80x9d in the same manner as hypertext: dynamic pictures linked to text or other pictures. Pictures can be line arts, graphics, 2D and 3D computer images or renditions, photographs, or animated buttons. The invention involves the use of hyperpix as instructional aides rather than to model the real world or create new ones as virtual reality does.
1. Definitions of Terms
Step: A step is a single, discreet action. By way of example, in removing a door knob from a door one must first unscrew the screws that hold it on before he can pull the knob from the door. Removing the screws is a discreet act, separate from pulling the knob off the door; the procedure would comprise these two steps. Each screen herein must show all the possible step numbers and indicate steps completed that can be returned to, the current step, and all remaining steps that can only be accessed in order.
Procedure: A procedure is a set of logical steps that when performed in order result in a particular outcome. By way of example, there is a set of steps for removing a carburetor from a engine block (removing procedure), another set for cleaning a carburetor (maintenance procedure), and another set for replacing a carburetor onto the engine (installation procedure). Writing a procedure is like writing a computer program. Each step describes how to perform exactly one action like a single line of program code.
A procedure is a complete piece of the jigsaw puzzle that is the manual. These pieces are fit together to make a process. A procedure can contain other procedures, in other words, if a step in a procedure needs further explanation, that is, exploded into more steps to accomplish that step then that is as procedure within a procedure. A procedure can contain a single step which may be used in many other procedures. A procedure is then reusable as a step in other procedures.
Procedures should be inseparable units. One can never jump into the middle of a procedure. Each screen contains one step of the procedure and an illustration or more likely, an animated set of steps. The user must always be shown on the screen how many steps are in any one procedure, if possible the time it normally takes to perform it, and the tools required.
Process: A process is a list of steps, some of which may be procedures, which constitutes the entire repair, maintenance act, etc. It is the topmost node in the chain of procedures. It is itself a procedures. A process looks like an exploded outline; it is not a tree.
2. xe2x80x9cElectronic Manual Informationxe2x80x9d Available in Various Forms
Table of Contents
A table of contents is an outline of topics contained in a document and indicates the page number where each subtopic can be found. It is, in reality, a type of index, an index of subjects organized, not alphabetically but in some other logical way. This organization may reflect organization of the actual object which is the main topic of the document. We have all come to expect a table of contents in the documentation we use. It is therefore necessary to include one in hyperdocuments, even though there are better ways of accessing information. An electronic table of contents differs from a printed one in its lack of page reference.
Schematic Entry
A schematic is a diagram of an object or part of an object.
Table of Choices
Inspection, Maintenance, Removal, Disassembly, Repair, Reassembly, Installation. Diagnostics.
Index
An index is a list of words or names of things that appear in the document and is arranged alphabetically. In a hyperlinked document such as wearable information, each designation in the index will be connected to all the other relevant subtext, and will appear beneath the designation when the word or graphic is double clicked, i.e., the word xe2x80x9cbrakexe2x80x9d or a graphic (e.g., an airplane with hot stops showing where all the physical brake links are), when double clicked, will explode to show all the sections in the CD-ROM where the word xe2x80x9cbrakexe2x80x9d or graphic appears so that the user can then link to the appropriate information. The user then double clicks on this hot spot or word and the screen switches directly to the section desired.
Physical Menu
A cover is a physical necessity for a paper document as a way to protect the paces inside and displays the name of the publication it holds and perhaps an illustration or logo. A CD-ROM usually comes with encased in a protective, hard plastic jewel box which can contain a cover sheet resembling or duplicating the cover of a paper document. Publication information comprises the title, the author, the publisher""s name and address, the copyright, indication of edition and printing. We know we can always find these items on the first pages of a paper book. In a repair and maintenance manual some of these items are very important; therefore they must be accessible fast, that is, to the naked eye. All of these items can be printed on the jewel box label, but since the jewel box and the CD-ROM can easily become separated, the title, the copyright, and the edition and pressing (since CD-ROM are pressed not printed) numbers, and the date of last update at least should be printed onto the disc label.
3. Specifications for Real-Time Text to Speech Synthesis, Audio, Voice Recognition and Hypertexted Wearable Information Design
Developer links all steps, procedures and processes to voice recognition commandsxe2x80x94such as next, repeat etc. Each word in the index has a combination of numerical and alphabetical designation so that the user can provide voice commands to hyperlink to the section desired or use a word like xe2x80x9cexpandxe2x80x9d to be shown the next hyperlink layer.
Developer can override sound off (including Sound Blaster) when deemed necessary.
Developer has the ability to make a certain set of predefined text read to user when screen comes up. Text can be in a number of languages so that the text to speech can be accessed easily in the user""s language.
User can make certain developer-defined text read by clicking on a button.
User has the ability to turn all sound (such as the Sound Blaster brand of audio technology) off or on universally through a button.
Text being read must be able to contain links.
Reading of text is interruptible, that is, will stop as soon as the user takes another action (like clicking on a link) or gives a voice command.
If a smaller window of text, animation or graphic is called up from a button layered on top of the screen, the text set to automatically be read on the screen will not be read again when the smaller window is put away.
4. Wearable Information Specification
A. Features done automatically for wearable information:
Ability to create, render, and archive 3-D graphic models.
Ability to render text characters in a variety of fonts, sizes, and styles.
Ability to create xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d over any portion of the screen.
Ability to lock xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d to parts of graphics so that xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d move along with graphics if animated.
Uniquely identify screens numerically or alphanumerically for reference.
Divide job intelligently if spread over more than one disc.
Ability to lock xe2x80x9chot spotsxe2x80x9d to text.
Ability to use the same files on other platforms (portability), i.e., develop and use on many platforms simultaneously. Compilation probably occurs on one machine.
B. Features for the developer (command options):
Ability to resize graphics for zooms and pullbacks.
Ability to accept and use developer-defined commands (extendible).
Ability to name each screen and use that name for reference.
Ability to index all text except stopwords.
Ability to edit stopword list and save separately for each job.
Compilation of job for actual use (cut down on processing and prevent tampering).
Ability to chunk screens together and deny random access.
C. Features for the supervisor (options for usability):
Ability to time screens and produce a report.
D. Features for the user (options for usability):
Ability to backtrack through screens.
Interactivity: Interactivity is a fundamental part of the definition of multimedia, the user must have control over his viewing of information and he must set the pace of that viewing. The software should wait for his instructions, animated sequences must be available for clarity of instructions at the click of a button or voice command initiated by the user.
Direct Manipulation: Users want to feel that they are in charge of the computer""s activities.
User Control: The user, not the computer, initiates and controls all actions (Apple Computer 1987:7)
Users must be provided with a choice of data structures for navigating the informationxe2x80x94varied types of access strategies (menu, map, index, SDMS) so that the user may choose his best strategy. MENTAL MODELS, SEARCH STRATEGY; PROTOCOLS.
Use graphics and/or sound wherever they can enhance the discussion of an idea, an object, or an action. If the information talks about an object, show it. If the instructions say to move it in some way, animate the exact action. If the information talks about something near or inside another object, represent the relationship graphically and whenever possible ion an animation.
A picture or map off all links/options are available at any time. NAVIGATION STRATEGY, SCHEMATIC by clicking a button or a voice command.
Provide the user with an audit trail to browse through. AUDIT TRAIL.
Wherever possible, maintain the spatial relationship of the data to its sources. Approximate the thickness of the manual the information came from with a Scroll bar; information halfway into the manual is halfway down the scroll bar. SPATIAL RELATIONSHIPS
Where there is a large amount of text, let the user have the choice of having it read to him. If there are text and graphics associated with the same segment and both do not fit on the Screen, let the user have the choice of which to see.
Give context-specific multiple types of feedback without overloading. Feedback can be sound, a change in a graphic, or text boxes.
Keep it simplexe2x80x94show minimal, but no less, information. If it feels like too much, divide it up.
Metaphors from the Real World: Use concrete metaphors and make them plain, so that users have a set of expectations to apply to computer environments. Whenever appropriate, use audio and visual effects that support the metaphor.
See-and Point or voice commands (Instead of Remember-and-Type): Users select actions from alternatives presented on the screen, the general form of user actions is noun-then-verb, or xe2x80x9cHey, youxe2x80x94do this.xe2x80x9d Users rely on recognition, not recall; they shouldn""t have to remember anything the computer already knows. Most programmers have no trouble working with a command-line interface that requires memorization and Boolean logic. The average user is not a programmer.
Consistency: Effective applications are both consistent within themselves and consistent with one another.
WYSIWYG (hat You See Is What You Get): There should be no secrets from the user, no abstract commands that only promise future results. These should be no significant difference between what the user sees on the screen and what eventually get printed.
Feedback and Dialogue: Keep the user informed, Provide immediate feedback. User activities should be simple at any moment, though they may be complex taken together.
Forgiveness: Users make mistakes; forgive them. All the user""s action should in general be reversiblexe2x80x94let users know about any that aren""t.
Perceived Stability: Users feel comfortable in a computer environment that remains understandable and familiar rather than changing randomly.
Aesthetic Integrity: Visually confusing or unattractive displays detract from the effectiveness of human-computer interactions. Different xe2x80x9cthingsxe2x80x9d look different on the screen. Users should be able to control the superficial appearance of their computer work placexe2x80x94to display their own style and individuality. Messes are acceptable only if the user makes themxe2x80x94applications aren""t allowed this freedom.
Data provides the forward motion, else a button or voice command with a logical designation, such as xe2x80x9cNext.xe2x80x9d
Step back button.
Help button.
Index button.
Map/disc Schematic button.
Table of Contents button.
Finished/done/Quit/End Operation button
View Text/Graphics button
Read text/talk button
Control Panel to manipulate environment, specifically brightness, volume, left/right eye display.